As an example of the construction machine including a reserve tank for supplying water to a radiator, PATENT LITERATURE 1 is publicly known. In PATENT LITERATURE 1, such configuration is described that “an engine, a cooling fan connected to the engine, and a radiator disposed forward of the cooling fan are stored inside a revolving upperstructure, and a reservoir tank of the radiator is disposed right above a shroud of the cooling fan” (refer to the abstract).